User talk:Relyk/Sandbox Builds/Godliest07
The guys with Xinrae's Weapon must have Glyph of Lesser Energy if you don't want their energy to die pretty much instantly. Soul Bind or Spiteful Spirit is superior to Soul Leech. Rip Enchantment>Strip Enchantment. Take more hexes since they add more pressure than Shadow Strike or Vampiric Gaze. The problem with Xinrae's Weapon is that it's just to switch target and it's effect is none; the recharge is long as hell, it can't be maintained on one person even and it's energy heavy. Take Ward Against Foes for a good snare and change earth to 8. Wielder's Strike isn't very good; it's by far superior to bring different skills to pressure the target - if you're not trying to spike that is. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:22, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :You may also want to bring even more hexes and remove one monk since hexes add defense. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:23, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::Bringing 12 DwX is also superior, just remake this but for 12 man. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:23, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::Agree with godbox, Defiant Was Xinrae is superior to Xinrae's weapon and also, i did not see a frontliner on your team. Perhaps i was skimming, but i saw *necro necro necro mesmer mesmer* *wait a minute* *scrolls down to bottom* *monk monk monk* so watev. 19px*Jebus* Is ::::Yeah i wanted lifesteal in there since there well be alot of damage mitgation tho. And yah i was thinking of have defiant, but then it would've copied your build. I thought i had WaF in there but i mustve changed for grasping i think. Soul Bind can replace Soul Leech. Strip enchantment is for the sake of lifesteal. I wanted the spikes from Vampiric gaze and shadow strike/wielder's strike and SR. The rest is mostly the pressure. I'll get rid of the lod monk for more pressure. Frontline will have a hard time because the other teams will bring lots of snare and such, so i decided not to include it.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 05:11, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::::K, kept SV to keep pressure with life siphon. Rotting and well of profane along with soul bind and curses are added. Ward against foes is on the MB ele, u missed it. Ik the problem with XW, but 2 should be enough if used correctly, not designed to be kept on someone.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 05:19, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Ye but against pressure teams they'll just switch target and against spikers the caller will call a target who's not under the effects of XW. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:48, 2 July 2008 (EDT) RESURRECTION SIGNETS! 8 out of 12 people got no rez at all! The monks are excused and in some rare cases maybe one or two more, but definitely not 5 more! No need for SoLS and GoLE, take GoLE only. Apart from that Panic won't really add much pressure. I'd say you should either make this a spike build or a pressure one, as it's now it's some kind of combination of both and not doing either very well. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:51, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :I dont wanna! pressure is boring-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 04:18, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::I put it to pressure now, just put in optional and more res sigs. Changed Panic to Migraine too. And the other stuff. I dont know anything about HA rly, so i appreciate the criticism :D.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 04:28, 3 July 2008 (EDT) gw:DwX only disables for the casting foe, and not the allies, mirite? That's why it's so fucking cheap. Thus making XW superior to DwX here? --84.24.206.123 06:53, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :If the enemies are stupid enough to keep casting spells on the one who got XW, then sure; but then you could as well run any lame builds if they are that stupid. XW's additional effect doesn't really got much extra since it's only really strong against teams featuring many of the same spell, i.e. spike teams and then DwX would make all get their spells disabled anyway. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:08, 2 July 2008 (EDT) Your attribs make no sense whatsoever. 19px*Jebus* Is 17:45, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :Theres a method to my madness, little one.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 07:43, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::Y u only have 11 members? 19px*Jebus* Is 12:08, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::Fixed.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 23:00, 9 July 2008 (EDT)